High School Love
by Lizzybear54
Summary: WARNING: This is YAOI meaning boyxboy! If you don't like, don't read! Edward Elric is starting high school, and meets the handsome Roy Mustang for the first time. Will something happen along the way? Find out! Plz review! RoyxEd 4ever! ON HIATUS!
1. The Dream

Hey everyone! Sry it took me sooooo long to upload this story but i've been writing it for a long time. Well, this is my first story. I hope you like it and i'm really sry if it sucks, but i've already written 4 other chapters in my journal! xD So...Enjoy! EdxRoy! Oh, and plz review!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

High School Love

Chapter 1: The Dream

I was lying on my bed, writing in my journal. Suddenly someone knocks on my door. It was my mom.

"What are you up to, sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Nothing. Just writing in my journal." I said.

"Good." She said.

I continued writing. The silence was annoying. My mom broke the horrid silence by saying…

"So…you should get to sleep, Ed. Alphonse is already asleep." I looked over to the other side of the room, to see that Al was fast asleep.

"Ok…hey mom?" I said.

"Yes, dear?" she said softly.

"D-did you have any friends when you started high school?" I asked softly.

"Of course, sweetie. Good night." she said with a soothing voice.

She then kissed my forehead, and turned out the light. I don't know why I asked my mom that question. Maybe because I'm worried about starting high school tomorrow. I rolled over and drifted to unconsciousness.

The next morning I awoke shocked, sweat dripping off me.

I had a dream about going to high school.

_I stood in front of Resembool High. It was foggy outside, and I could barely see inside the school. As I walked inside the building, the inside of the school was dark, except for the foggy light from the windows. As I walked to the office, I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped right then and there. I heard no more footsteps, and then I ran into the office. I saw a note on the counter that said "__Turn __around…"_ _I was too scared to turn around, but somehow I did. Then a shadowy figure grabbed me and everything went black…_

_As I was getting dressed, I kept thinking about my dream. I _

_thought it was best to not tell anyone about it, I mean come on, it _

_was just one dream right? I grabbed my bag, ate some cereal _

_(without milk), hugged my mom, and went out the door with my little brother Alphonse._

_"What's wrong, brother?" Al asked worriedly._

_"Nothing, Al." I said with the best smile I could put on at the time._

_Al just started at me not convinced at all._

_Then the next thing I know, the bus was right in front of us._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm really sry this chapter was so short. It looked longer in my journal. Well, let me know what you think of this story. Oh, I can't wait to show you the next chapter! xD I'll get it up ASAP! Plz review for hugs and kisses! Bye! xD EdxRoy


	2. Meeting Roy Mustang

Chapter 2: Meeting Roy Mustang

As I was on the bus I started writing in my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to do. I'm starting high school today. I hope I'll make some new friends (with the ones I already have). Maybe I could find that special someone… Well, wish me luck!_

As I finished writing I looked at everyone talking, laughing, and smiling. Then I turned and looked out the window. As we got to the school, I felt my throat close up. Then we came to a stop. I thought to myself…_I should stop worrying. I'll just go to my classes and that's it. It's just like middle school._ The doors of the school bus opened and Al and I stepped off the bus.

"I'll see you 4th period, brother!" he said, as he waved.

"Ok!" he shouted back, as Al ran off into the school building. But when I walked inside it halls looked exactly like it did in my dream. The reason I panicked was because I've never seen the inside of the school before! Even when I was supposed to go and take the tour, I couldn't because I was sick. More panic washed over me when the light went out and students started screaming. From out of nowhere a teacher yelled: "Get to class!" Everyone hurried off to class, except for me. I saw the office and I started walking toward it. Right behind me I heard footsteps, and my heart started racing, so I ran. The footsteps got louder as I ran. I finally ended up in the office. There was no note that said "Turn around…" I smiled. Just then someone opened the door. I stood there like a statue, unable to move at all. The figure grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I screamed.

"Young man, where are you supposed to be?" he asked. Turns out it was the principal, according to the name tag. I couldn't speak so I just gave him my schedule.

"Hmm…ok. You're in Mrs. Izumi's class for 1st period. You just go straight down, and then make a left, and it's your first door on the right.

I finally managed to talk.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said, with a reassuring smile.

I walked away. As I turned the corner, I found my class and the power was back on.


	3. Dodgeball

Chapter 3: Dodge ball

As I was standing outside the door of my first class I felt really nervous. My palms started sweating as I reached for the doorknob. As I turned the knob I took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and they stared at me. I shifted nervously at the unwanted attention.

"Class, pay attention…" Mrs. Izumi said right before she noticed me.

"Um, hello." I said nervously.

"Hello, you must be Edward Elric, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me." I said.

"Well, welcome to my class." She said as she threw a piece of chalk at my head.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"We do not tolerate tardiness Mr. Elric. But since you are new here I'll give you and exception." She told me.

I nodded as I rubbed my forehead where the piece of chalk landed. I looked around at everyone still staring at me. A wave of nervousness fell over me again. After a couple of minutes Mrs. Izumi started talking again.

"Well, Edward would you like to tell everyone about yourself?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"Um…sure." I commented.

As I turned to the class, I felt uneasy with all of the students staring at me. But then I saw a guy with raven-colored hair and onyx colored eyes that I could get lost in. He kept staring at me with total attention. I blushed a light shade of pink. He smiled as he saw that. I suddenly remember I was supposed to talk and I blushed a little darker.

"Um…hi. I'm Edward Elric. I came from a small town called Resimbool. I live with my Granny Pinako and my little brother Alphonse. Something happened so now I had to come to this school."I said.

After a couple of seconds I turned to the teacher unsure of what to say. The teacher got up from her seat and came around to the front of the board where I was standing.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Elric?" she asked the students.

A dozen hands flew up in the air, and I flinched. '_Just what are they going to ask me?'_ I thought to myself.

"Edward you can pick anyone who has a question, okay?" she asked.

I nodded and picked on a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Red." I said calmly.

Next I picked on a girl with blond hair and blue eyes (Winry). She seemed really peppy and I wondered what she was going to ask.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I blushed at her question and I shook my head no. A boy asked me if I had a boyfriend and I blushed even darker and I quickly shook my head no.

"OK, students only two more questions for Edward." She told the students.

I then picked on a boy who was wearing a black t-shirt with a monster on it and he had a black baseball cap on it with the New York Yankees symbol on it.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" he asked curiously.

My eyes widened with shock as he asked that because my arm had been covered up the whole time, and as I looked down at my arm that was showing the shiny metal.

"Oh, well I got into an accident a while ago where I ran into the middle of the street and I got hit by a truck and I lost my arm and leg." I lifted up my leg to show the class the class the shiny metal of my left leg. Everyone gasped.

"It's really no big deal. Though the operation was excruciating. You see, they had to connect my nerves to the metal. But I got through it." I said as I smiled at my auto-mail. A girl then raised her hand up in the air and asked my the question I hoped no one would ask.

"Hey, you said you lived with your granny and little brother, what happened to your mom and dad?" she asked innocently.

I felt rage run through me and I put my head down. The raven haired boy looked at me worried. I then slammed my auto-mail hand down on the table and it made everyone jump.

"Ed?" Mrs. Izumi said worried.

"I-I'm s-sorry I ha-have to g-go." I said.

I lifted my head showing everyone my tears and the rage in my eyes, and everyone gasped. I ran right out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Ed!" Mrs. Izumi shouted.

Everyone was quiet as Mrs. Izumi stood there speechless.

I ran right into the bathroom and started crying_. 'Why did she have to ask that? Why? I knew this was going to push me over the edge_!' Just then the bell rang and I got up and ran to my next class, which was gym. I started wishing that i never came to school today.

As I got to the gym i wiped my tears and looked around and started thinking_ 'I shouldn't have run out of the class like that, now i feel bad. I just hope that no one that was in my class is in this class_.' I took a seat on the bleachers waiting for the others students to come. I put my head between my knees and sighed_. 'I forgot to bring my gym clothes... just great_.' I started hearing students coming and i felt someone's presence right next to me. I looked up to see it was that raven-haired boy, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I blushed and put my head in between my knees again.

"Hey, Ed are you okay?" he asked worried.

I looked up.

"Yea..." I said calmly.

"Good, I'm glad. You really scared us." he said.

"So, I guess you want to know what made me upset." I said, looking away.

"No, because it must be private and it wouldn't be right to ask you stuff you don't want to talk about." he said lovingly.

I stared up at him. A smile tugged at my lips and he smiled back at me.

"Oh! By the way, my name's Roy, Roy Mustang." he said, while extending his hand out to me.

I shook his hand, and while I did I felt a sudden warm sensation go through me, and I blushed at this and the contact.

"ATTENTION! Students we have a new students joining us today!" said a really muscular man with sparkles around him (Armstrong).

I jumped at his the teachers yelling and Roy laughed. I punched him in the arm lightly and he chuckled.

"Young man, please come down here and introduce yourself." he said.

"Okay." I said nervously. I walked down and introduced myself and the teacher gave me a bone-crushing hug. After a couple of seconds of bone-crushing, I went back to my seat to hear giggling from girls and laughing from guys.

"Okay, students today we are playing dodge-ball!" he announced. I gulped and it was loud enough that Roy heard. I really hated this day.

"Let me guess, you hate dodge-ball, don't you?" Roy asked.

"Hell, yea." I said wide-eyed.

As we all got on the gym floor, a girl by the name of Riza( Roy told me her name) looked at me and gave me the 'your dead look' and I flinched. I soon saw that she was looking at Roy dreamily, and i knew she liked Roy, so i was in trouble because I have been hanging around Roy all day. The coach blew the whistle and Riza grabbed two dodge-balls and threw them in my direction. I was too scared to move and then Roy glided right in front of me and pushed me out of the way, barely missing the balls. Before I fell he caught me and smiled. I blushed a very dark red and he grinned even more as he got me up.

"Are you okay?" he said, still smiling.

"Y-Yea. Thanks." I said, still blushing very darkly.

Riza stared in sheer horror. This one guy who hated Roy threw a ball at him, but Roy caught the ball with only one hand. I stared in amazement.

"Nice try, Hakuro." Roy said, amusingly.

"I'll get you one day, Mustang." Hakuro said grumbling, and walking away.

Surprisingly, I was still in the game. I got two students out. Roy kept catching the balls that were about to hit me. I thanked him every time. Riza just grew more and more furious. When Riza wasn't looking and girl threw a ball right at her, and it hit her so hard she fell backwards. Everyone laughed. She got up and growled at the girl who hit her and walked away. The girl flinched. It was only Roy, that girl who got Riza out, and me. As the girl picked up a dodge-ball, Roy glided right in front of me. I went to go picked up a dodge-ball, the girl's dodge-ball hit me right in face. the last thing I remember before i went unconscious was Riza laughing, everyone gasping, and Roy shouting my name...

Thnx for reading this chapter and its only going to get more good! xD I can't wait! Well, plz review my story for hugs and kisses! xD Thnx chapter 4 will be up soon! Ttyl EdxRoy forever! xD


	4. Invite

Chapter 4: Apology

I awoke from unconsciousness under bright lights. I looked around to see baby blue walls and some other beds, and then turned the other way to see Roy with his face in his hands.

"R-Roy? W-Where am I?" I asked feeling very confused. ... See More... See More

"You're in the school clinic." he answered very guilty.

"What happened?" I asked.

"During gym, you got hit in the face with a dodge-ball and got knocked out." he answered.

"Oh, yea." I said turning away.

"I was really worried—I mean we were all worried about you. Are you okay?" he asked blushing a light pink. I looked back at him, and a smile and a blush crept on my face.

"Yeah." I said smiling. He smiled back. After a couple of seconds later things got awkward.

"So, Ed can you stand up?" he asked.

"I-I think so." I said, unsure. Roy helped me up with no hesitation and put my arm over his shoulder, I blushed at that. As soon as I was standing I fell right to the floor.

"Ed!" Roy exclaimed.

"Ugh… don't worry I'm okay. I just feel real dizzy, that's all." I said.

"You obviously can't stand….up." Roy said sounding hypnotized.

"Uh, what's wrong, Roy?" I said nervously, as he helped me up, still staring at me.

"Your eyes…"he commented.

"What about them?" I said feeling a little self-conscious.

"They're beautiful, shining in the sun like that." he said. I let out a blush that went all over my face and down my neck.

"T-Thanks." I said, stuttering. He smiled. The rest of the day went pretty good, except for when Riza kept giving me nasty looks every time I passed her in the hall. As I got to my locker, the girl who knocked me out when we were playing dodge-ball (Sheska) rushed over to my locker.

"Ed, again, I'm really sorry!" she said, while bowing her head.

"It's okay." I said, smiling.

"Okay…thanks Ed." She said. As soon as Sheska left Roy was at my locker. I jumped because he appeared out of nowhere. He just chuckled.

"Hey, Ed." He said.

"Hey, Roy." I said, smiling.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just getting ready to go. What about you? Are you staying after school for a club or something?" I asked.

"No. I'm just getting ready to walk home." He said.

"Cool, I have to walk home too." I said.

"Do you want to walk together?" he asked. I felt my cheeks heat up. He smiled.

"Sure, but first I have to find my brother." I said all giddy.

"All righty then, shall we get going?" he asked.

"Yes we shall." I said. After a couple of minutes of searching, we found Al in the chemistry lab.

"Al, where have you been?" I said on our walk home with Roy.

"Well brother, I had to ask the teacher some questions about our class project before I left." He said.

"Ok." I said. After 5 minutes of silence we came by a mini mart. Roy stopped and told us he had to go pick up milk for his mom because he promised he would do it after school. I shuddered at the word…milk. Al and I waved goodbye before continuing our walk home. As Al and I walked home, it was very quiet. Al looked at me curiously.

"Brother, what's wrong?" he asked very concerned.

"Nothing, Al. I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"Ok, anyway you and Roy seem to be really close." He said, while eating some potato chips he got from the school's vending machine.

"W-What?" I shouted, and blushing a bright red. Al stared at me with a surprised expression. Al then grinned.

"Brother, do you like Roy?" he asked. My eyes literally went out of my head.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?" I said, almost unable to get out the word. I blushed so darkly it felt like my head was going to explode. Al grinned super wide.

"Now I see what's going on here." Al said, smiling.

"S-Shut up Al!" I said, while blushing and stomping away. As we got to the house, Al and I put our bags down, and Al went upstairs. I went outside and stood by the door looking at the clear and sunny sky. After a while I got tired, so I decided to lie down on my houses nearby hill. After a few moments, I heard footsteps, and then a heavy presence I felt laying next to me.

"Hello." The voice said. I opened my eyes to see that Roy was lying right beside me.

"Roy?" I said, blushing. He laid there smiling.

"What are you doing here, at my house?" I said still embarrassed.

"Well, I live right down there," he said, pointing his finger to the right.

"…see, right down there, at that blue house." He told me. I stared at him.

"Really?" I said with joy in my voice. I blushed as he realized that and smiled at me.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" he said lovingly. I blushed a little harder.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey, Ed?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you want to go to a carnival with me and a couple of my friends tomorrow?" he asked nervously. I stared at him. My eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Sure!" I squealed. Roy chuckled.

"Great. Hold on a sec." he said as he pulled out a notebook and a pen from his backpack. He wrote something down but the sun was too bright I couldn't see it. A few moments later he gave me the note. Here's what the note says:

_Resimbool Carnival Invite for Edward Elric_

_Where to meet: Roy's house_

_What time to be there: Around 6:00pm_

_Don't worry about money; I'll be paying for everybody. You can get whatever you want. Just be sure to not to eat before we go because you might get sick on the rides._ I was really impressed with his penmanship too. I stared at it in amazement.

"Thanks. Um… is it okay if I bring Al?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Bring anyone you want." He told me.

"Ok, and thanks again." I said gratefully.

"No problem, Ed." He said, followed by a wink. A huge blush fell across my face and I really didn't know if it was going fade away…

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The reviews made this chapter possible. Thank you to: VeekaIzhanez, xxedxwinryxx, iloveme5859, I LUV SETH, and last but not least: luna moon girl! XDThank you guys so much and the next chapter is for you guys! XD It's going to be really romantic. I will not spoil though. The next chapter will be kind of short though. Anyway, thank you and see you in the next chapter! EdxRoy forever! XD


	5. Surprise Visit

Hey everyone! It's Lizzy! XD I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. My nephews were here and I spent all my time with them. Anyway, I'm back and more chapters are still to come! Well, this is chapter 5…Enjoy! XD EdxRoy forever!

Chapter 5: Surprise Visit

That night, I kept thinking about Roy. Why was on my mind all of a sudden? I fell back on my bed and sighed. I turned over to look at my clock that stood on my nightstand. 'So it's 10:00, huh? It's not that late.' ...I heard some rustling coming from outside my window. I gasped as a tiny pebble thumped against my window. I opened my window to see none other than Roy standing below.

"Roy?" I gasped.

"Hey Ed." He said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just strolling the neighborhood and decided to...drop by." He said as if he was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, really?" I asked not convinced at all.

"Ok, the reason I came is because I wanted to talk to you. I have been thinking about you all day…" he said with a pink blush showing clearly.

"Oh, I said blushing a crimson red. He put a ladder up to my window (AN: I don't know where he got the ladder by the way… O.O) and climbed to the top.

"May I come in?" he asked in his smooth, velvet voice. I almost fainted.

"Uh…sure." I said. He smiled. As he climbed through the window, he accidentally tripped. The next thing I know Roy was on top of me. We both blushed at the close contact of our body's. Roy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um… I'm very sorry, Ed." He said quickly.

"Uh…don't worry its ok." I said. After a couple of seconds of awkwardness I invited Roy to come sit on my bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know what you thought of your first day at Resembool High… so how was it?" he asked. I chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, I have had better days." I said, chuckling. Roy laughed.

"…Ed…well I came here for another reason." Roy told me.

"Then why did you come?" I asked innocently. Roy then grabbed my hands and stared deep into my eyes. I blushed because he was holding my hands. I stared into his deep onyx eyes and got lost into them.

"I came here because I find you so interesting…and I want to learn everything about you." He said with love shining in his eyes. I blushed a bright red. For the next two hours we just talked about what we both like, hate, and our favorite things. It was now midnight and Roy had just got a text message from his mom telling him to come home.

"I'll see you at the carnival tomorrow, right?"He asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, smiling. Roy then leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek, waved goodbye, and climbed out of the window. I blushed so hard that my hair turned red if that's even possible. I fell back down on my bed, while touching my cheek and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face for the upcoming day…

Well, that's the chapter folks! Sorry the chapter is so short, the next one will be longer! XD The next chapter will be up very soon! It's when Ed and Roy go to the carnival! XD I'm not going to spoil though. Also, I am very sorry I haven't posted in a while. *bows head in apology* Well, I'll see you soon! XD EdxRoy forever!


	6. Author note! xD

Hey readers! *smiles and waves* I'm deeply sorry I haven't updated for like 2-3 months I've been so busy lately. And I know u may think I'm lying but I'm not because I just started high school and I got a HUGE amount of homework. So please forgive me my loyal readers! *bows* Well, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day after that. I'm very, very, very sorry! Well, until next time! Peace! *waves* xD


	7. Resimbool Carnival! :

Chapter 6: Resembool Carnival

The next morning I awoke with a smile on my face, as today was the day that I get to go to the carnival with Roy. I squealed with excitement. I went to my dresser and got out a pair of tight black jeans, a red shirt with my favorite band's name on it: My Chemical Romance. (AN: I'm listening to My Chemical Romance right now XD) I turned on my iPod and started listening to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. I started dancing to the song. After a couple of seconds later, Al walked in with a smile on his face. I stopped dancing immediately.

"Are you excited about your DATE tonight, brother?" Al said all smug. I blushed a bright red.

"Shut up, Al! For your information, it's not a date. It's a…get together?" I said, unsure of whether he bought it or not. Al just stood there not convinced at all. My blush just got bigger the longer he kept smirking at me. I quickly changed the subject…sort of.

"By the way Al, Roy said you can come to and you can bring anyone you want. Is there anyone you're going to bring?" I asked him. Al blushed a light pink. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. I walked over to Al and put my arm over his shoulder.

"Is it Winry?" I asked all smug. Al blushed even more. I knew the answer and he did too. I patted Al on the back and smiled at him.

"Come on. Let's go get ready." I said to Al. He nodded and sighed in relief. Al ran past me and went over to the phone to call Winry. I smiled and walked into the kitchen as Al dialed Winry's number.

Later that day, Al, Winry, and I headed over to Roy's house. When we got there Roy and a couple of his friends were with him. I was surprised to see Riza standing there next to Roy. She gave me a smug look and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes at her. 'Real mature' I thought to myself. Roy walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Ed." Roy said with his genuine smile that made me weak in the knees.

"These are my friends; Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, and Maes Hughes." Roy said introducing all of his friends to me. They all waved and smiled. I waved back.

"Guys, this is Al's older brother." Roy told his friends. They stared at me in shock.

"But-but he's so short!" Jean exclaimed. I felt my left eye twitch. Roy, Al, and Winry backed away. I walked up to Jean and took a deep breath in.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!" I exclaimed. Jean held his ears and dropped to his knees. I panted heavily before Roy ran up to me, slowly stroking my back to calm me down. Roy and his other friends (except Jean) laughed.

"Shall we get going?" Roy asked everyone. We all nodded. We all started walking down to the carnival, and Roy ran up next to me.

"You excited?" Roy asked.

"Yup!" I said all giddy. He smiled sweetly at me; I blushed and I tripped over my own feet. Roy's eyes widened and he reached out and caught me before I fell. His hand was now was on the small of my back. I blushed furiously. Roy smiled and asked:

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea." I smiled. Little did we know everyone in the group was looking at the scene before them.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Al and Winry squealed. Roy and I blushed immediately. Al and Winry squealed again and we resumed walking. Roy grabbed my hand as we were walking. 'Thank you God, or whatever's up there.' I thought. I smiled at Roy who smiled back. We finally came to the carnival and Roy went to the ticket booth to get everyone's tickets. Riza came up to me with a pissed off look.

"Listen up, Elric. Roy is mine and I'm not going to let some **Shorty** take him away from me." Riza said with a smug face. My eye twitched and I took a deep breath.

"You know, Riza. You're not worth yelling at because you're never going to listen anyway. So go bother someone else, okay?" I walked away without letting her get a word in as she stood there with a shocked expression. (A/N: Yea, you thought he was going to yell at her…WRONG! XD) Roy returned a couple of minutes later and gave everyone their tickets. We all headed inside and I was amazed by what I saw.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"This is your first time coming to a carnival, right Ed?" Roy asked.

"Yup!" I said as my eyes glowed in amazement.

"Come on; let's go on some of the rides." Roy said to me as he grabbed my hand. We first went on this one ride called: The Octopus. Roy and I buckled ourselves in and the ride moved up into the air. The rides speed increased steadily and Roy suddenly spun the tube that we were in. My eyes widened in shock.

"R-Roy! Stop!" I shrieked. Roy stopped and smiled at me. He got close to my face and whispered seductively:

"Are you sure?" I felt a sudden chill run down my spine as he said that and I blushed.

"U-um…" I managed to say. Roy just chuckled.

"I'm kidding, Ed." He told me. He smiled at me and my heart began to beat faster. I took a chance and laid my head on Roy's shoulder. Roy seemed surprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and sighed contently. The ride was coming to a stop so Roy and I unbuckled ourselves and Roy let me out first. I blushed at how polite he was. When we were all together again Al and Winry started squealing again. Roy and I gave them a confused look.

"Nii-san! That was so cute!" Al squealed.

"We saw everything that happened on the ride!" Winry immediately said. Roy and I looked at each other before we both blushed again.

"Ok, well I need to talk to Al!" I blurted out. I grabbed his hand and ran to the nearest restroom. I made sure no one was in any of the stalls. Al looked at me confused.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Al asked. My face went completely red.

"Al, I'm in love with Roy…" I told him. Al gasped and then smiled widely.

"I knew it! Oh, congrats brother!" Al squealed and then hugged me tight.

"A-Al…c-can't b-b-breath!" I squeaked. Al let me go and grinned at me. I was still blushing.

"Come on we've got to get back to your lover." Al said smirking.

"A-Al!" I shrieked as I ran after Al.

After a couple of minutes later, we decided to play some games. We all went to this basketball tent.

"See anything you want, Ed?" Roy asked me. Riza glared at me and Roy. We didn't notice though. Although Al and Winry did and frowned at her.

"Hmm…Oh! I like that iPod nano! Are you sure you want to get it for me?" I told Roy. It was black and for some weird reason it had the alchemy symbol that was on the back of my cloak at home. It made me want it even more. Roy nodded and paid the tent supervisor. Roy picked up a basketball and scored a 3-pointer. He kept shooting the balls in perfectly. At the end of the game Roy got the high score of 200 points! He got me the iPod nano I wanted and 2 huge teddy bears. As we walked away Roy handed my one of the big teddy bears.

"What's this for?" I asked, majorly confused.

"It's for you. Read the front." He told me. I flipped the teddy bear over and read the words that were stitched in gold on the heart that the teddy was holding. The words were: Your 2 cute…

"…you really are, Ed." Roy said as he smiled down at me. I blushed a brilliant shade of crimson. I thanked him and as we were walking he held my hand and I laid my head on his arm, thinking today was the most perfect day ever.

The carnival was about to end and there was only one last call for the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, Ed. Come with me on the Ferris wheel." Roy asked. I stuttered and Roy took that as a yes. Roy whispered something to the guy who was working the Ferris wheel (at the moment). I looked at Roy suspiciously before Roy dragged me on the tube with him. We started to move up into the air as someone else got off. I held onto Roy.

"E-Ed? What's wrong?" Roy asked his voice full of worry.

"I-I'm kind of afraid of h-heights." I confessed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Ed. I had no idea." Roy admitted sadly.

"Do you want to get off?" Roy asked still holding onto me.

"No, I'm a-alright." I lied. Roy could tell I was lying. As we got to the top of the Ferris wheel, the ride stopped. I looked at Roy and he was looking away, distress in his eyes.

"Roy? Are you—"I was cut off by Roy holding my shoulders and staring right at me. My heart started pounding again.

"Ed, I have something very important to tell you, before I lose my chance." Roy said nervously. A pink tint could be seen on his face. I had a pink tint on my face as well, but mine was darker.

"W-What is it?" I asked nervously at what he might say. Roy looked up blushing a bright red.

"Um…Edward, I love you." Roy said sincerely. A huge blushed gathered on my face as I gasped.

TBC (To be continued…)

Hoped you guys liked this chapter! It was 11 pages on Microsoft Word! I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! *hands everyone Roy and Ed plushies* Don't worry this story is far from over! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I worked really hard on this and I hope everyone will review! Sorry it took so long to update, I was going to stick with my original version of this chapter that's in my journal but I thought I should make it longer, since you guys have been waiting for so long. Well, I'm going to go because my hand hurts and I'm tired. (I've been typing this during school too!) Well see ya later! RoyxEd forever! XD


	8. True Love

Chapter 8: True Love

A huge blush gathered on my face as I gasped. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I put my head down and whispered something inaudible. Roy gave me a confused look. He leaned over to me and lifted my chin. Roy's eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ed, what's wrong? Are you crying because we're so high?" Roy asked worriedly as he hugged me. I shook my head side to side as if saying no. Roy paused for a moment.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked me. I pulled away from Roy and looked into his eyes. I blushed a dark red.

"In the few weeks I've known you… I've fallen for you, and I'm in love with you too!" I sobbed as I hugged Roy. Roy smiled and hugged me tightly. After a couple of minutes we pulled away and then Roy leaned into me and wiped the tears from my eyes. Then he leaned in and planted a passionate kiss upon my lips, and I melted into the kiss. We pulled away in need of air. My face was flushed a bright red and he chuckled. I gave a little pout as he kept chuckling.

"Your so cute, Ed." Roy stated, followed by a smile. Those words made me blush all the more. (AN: I know I make Ed blush a LOT, but I can't help it. Ed is so CUTE when he blushes! XD) Roy grabbed my hands and stared at me.

"So… will you go out with me, Ed? Like on a real date. Just you and me." Roy said as he kissed my hand. It made me blush and I turned my head away from him shyly. Roy just chuckled. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I'll go out with you." I said. Roy grinned and kissed me again. I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around my waist but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Roy's tongue licked my lower lip as if asking for entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth for him to enter. He tongue explored my mouth, remembering every inch of it. We broke apart again in need of air. The ride was moving again and I laid my head on his shoulder until we got off. Roy let me out first (AN: Like the gentleman he is. ) and I blushed. Everyone got off the Ferris wheel before us so there were waiting by the fountain where the fireworks would be taking place. Al and Winry ran up to me and dragged me away, wanting to know what happened on the Ferris wheel. Little did they know that Riza was right behind the group of them. Roy got dragged away by his buddies too.

"Okay, Ed. Spill. We want to know everything." Winry demanded.

"Yeah, brother. We know that you're afraid of heights but when you came out you didn't look scared at all. Now that I think about it, you were blushing too!" Al told me. I blushed and tried to think of something to change the subject.

"I-I don't know w-what you guys are t-talking about." I stuttered trying to keep my cool. I failed miserably.

"Come on, Ed. We know something happened just by the look on your face. So, what happened?" Winry stated. I put my head down and whispered something inaudible. Al and Winry stared at each other.

"What?" They said in unison. I took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, Roy and I were starting lifting in the air and I grabbed Roy because of my phobia. Then he asked what's wrong. I told him that I was afraid of heights, and then he asked if I wanted to get off. I told him no. He then grabbed my hands and he told me that he loved me." I blushed before I continued.

"Then tears started rolling down my cheeks and he hugged me and asked why I was crying, and I told him I loved him too. Then…then…" I blushed and my face was like a tomato. Al and Winry stared, waiting for me to go on. I took another deep breath.

"…then we kissed. Twice, and we're also going out now." I said as I smiled and blushed at the same time. Al and Winry stood there shocked. Then they got tears in their eyes. I flinched. I never expected that. They ran to me and caught me in a hug.

"Aw! Congrats, brother!"Al exclaimed with tears running down his cheeks. Winry congratulated me as well with tears running down her cheeks too. I smiled and hugged them back. Riza was hiding behind a dumpster and heard the whole thing. She clenched her fists.

"This is not over. I'll get you, Elric." Riza stated to herself and then she walked back to the guys, but was noticed by Al and Winry. They stared at each other in shock for Riza heard everything. They nodded at each other as if to make sure nothing happened to the new lovers.

Roy was dragged by his friends in the opposite direction of Ed. Roy stood at them kind of shocked.

"Okay, Roy. Spill it. What went down on the Ferris wheel?" Havoc asked desperately wanting to know. Roy blushed a bright pink.

"N-nothing. Nothing happened." Roy stuttered trying to keep his cool. Armstrong came up to me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Tell us now, Roy." Havoc demanded. I gulped and told them the whole story.

"…I really love him." Roy finished as he smiled. They all smiled and congratulated me before we all met up. Roy grabbed my hand as we walked to where the fireworks would be taking place. Al and Winry squealed and I sent them a glare. Roy's friends just grinned at Roy. He sent them a glare as well. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled. He wrapped one arm around my waist and I blushed. We made our way to the fountain and waited for the show to start. Luckily, Armstrong brought some chairs for us to sit in, seeing as we couldn't sit on the fountain because it was full of people. Everyone got their own chairs, except for me.

"You want to sit on my lap, Ed?" Roy asked as he smiled. I instantly blushed like a tomato. Roy patted on his lap, and I took his offer, still blushing like crazy. Roy wrapped his arms around my middle, which increased the blushing. Al and Winry giggled and I sent them another glare. Riza frowned. The fireworks began and I stared in amazement. We all ooh'ed and ahh'ed. (AN: Is that how you spell that? I do not know at all. Let me know if I spelled it right in your review so I can change it and as a prize for helping me I'll give you Roy and Ed plushies! XD) I leaned my head on Roy's shoulder without thinking and he kissed my lips. I think my whole body turned red when he did. Everyone saw and started sending out catcalls.

"Woo! * wolf whistles*" Havoc exclaimed. Al and Winry squealed for the tenth time tonight. Riza growled. Riza walked away towards the restroom. 20 minutes later Winry went to the restroom as the fireworks were still going on. She walked in just as Riza punched the wall. Winry gasped loudly. Riza glared at her before leaving without another word. Winry cautiously went to one of the stalls and did her business. As she was washing her hands, she noticed a series of words written on the mirror behind her. She dried her hands and went over to the strange note. It read: Kill Elric! And get Roy! Winry gasped and shook her head thinking of what to do. She thought of something and took her camera out of her purse and took a picture of the note and ran out of the bathroom. She rejoined the group trying to make sure no one noticed her worried expression. Al grabbed Winry's hand and smiled at her. Winry was startled at first, but then smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder. (AN: Aw! AlxWinry forever! XD) The fireworks finally ended, and the carnival was closing for the day. Ed and Roy won a lot of prizes too. Armstrong had the most prizes, thanks to his strength. Ed wondered how a high school student could be so strong. As they were departing the carnival, they all exchanged good-byes and see you tomorrows. Ed, Roy, Al, and Winry hopped in Roy's car and drove off.

"So did you guys have fun?" Roy asked us. We all nodded happily. Roy smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Roy stated. A soothing silence filled the car. I was dozing off, and Al and Winry chatted happily. We came up to the house and stopped to a halt. The soothing silence was broken by Winry.

"So… are you guys going to do it?" Winry asked, a mischievous grin was upon her face. Roy face and mine flushed uncontrollably.

"Winry!" I shrieked. Winry and Al giggled. Roy and I were still blushing.

"So when-"Winry started before I cut her off.

"Out." I told Winry. She tugged on Al's arm and he followed her to the house. Roy and I sat alone in the car, our blushes still there.

"So… that was awkward." Roy stated. I nodded to embarrassed to speak at the moment. Roy lifted my chin so we were facing each other. The next thing I knew Roy's lips were on mine. I moaned into the kiss, which just made Roy deepen the kiss. I soon found myself lying under Roy. Roy snaked a hand under my shirt. A huge blush spread over my cheeks, including my nose and ears. Roy smiled before he bent down and started kissing my neck. I moaned and Roy continued but stopped suddenly when we heard a tap come from the window. We both looked up to see Al and Winry grinning and blushing from the scene before them. Roy and I got up quickly and blushed like no one's blushed before. Roy got out of the car, and opened my door for me. I thanked him before walking up to the house. Al and Winry went inside while Roy and I stood on the porch.

"So… I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." Roy said as he nodded. I smiled up at him, brought his chin down and kissed him on the lips. We broke apart and smiled at each other. He walked back to his car, waved goodbye, and sped down the street. I stood out on the porch and smiled. I went back into the house and Al and Winry started talking about how steamy things got between me and Roy in the car. I blushed and told them I was going to bed. I walked upstairs and closed my door. I kept thinking about what happened in the car. I blushed as I tried to push the perverted thoughts out of my head. 'I can't believe Roy and I are going out now! He kissed me too…he kissed me.' I thought. I blushed as I touched my lips and squealed. I flopped back onto my bed and fell into a blissful sleep…

Well, I hoped everyone liked that chapter! It was one page shorter than the last chapter, but I'm really proud of it. I tried making a romantic scene and I think it came out perfect! I think I've found my calling… lol. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Also I'm really excited too because I'm going to my first anime convention on October 8th! It's called Motaku-con, so if any of you live in the Kansas City (MO- Missouri) area… look out for me at Motaku-con! XD If you can guess who I am going as… I will dedicate the next chapter to you! So get guessing! I'm also planning on making a sequel too! XD Thnx and I hope you'll keep reading! R&R! RoyxEd forever! XD


	9. Another New Kid?

Chapter 9: Another New Kid?

I awoke with a grin on my face. I got dressed quickly, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I looked into the mirror, pleased with my appearance. I bounced down the stairs happily as I greeted Al in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nii-san." Al said all chipper.

"Morning Al." I said happily. Al set down my breakfast in front of me and I literally drooled all over it. Scrambled eggs, toast, and 4 pieces of bacon were included on my dish. I dug into my food like a maniac. Al just stared at me with wide eyes.

"N-Nii-san! Slow down!" Al said as he took my plate away. I stared at Al, feeling embarrassed that I ate like a pig. I apologized to Al before getting my plate back. I ate at a normal pace as we both sat in the comfortable silence. When we were finished, I thanked Al for the meal. I glanced at the clock. We still had an hour before we had to head to school.

"Hey Al. You want to play a video game?" I asked him from the living room.

"Sure Nii-san!" Al called from the kitchen. I assumed he was washing dishes. I set the game up and waited for Al to finish. I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it, Al!" I shouted as I ran for the door. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful face ever. It was Roy. He smiled at me and I felt my heart beat faster and the heat reach to my cheeks. I really needed to control my blushing around him.

"Can I come in?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts and bringing me back to reality. I nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and looked around before looking back to me.

"Wow. You have a very nice house, Ed." He said, smiling. I blushed and thanked him. He planted a kiss upon my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Little did we know Al was standing right there. Al wolf whistled and we broke apart, both of us blushing. Al grinned widely. We both looked at everything but each other and Al. (AN: The reason I make Roy and Ed get caught when kissing is because I think it's so awkward and funny. XD)

"Hey why don't we go play some games? Ok? Ok!" I said as I ran to the living room leaving a cloud of smoke behind me. Al started snickering while Roy was still blushing. Roy walked off to the living room and Al followed behind him, laughing at full volume now. We spent the next hour or so playing games before we had to head to school. As we were walking down the street, Roy grabbed my hand. I blushed a bright pink and smiled. We met up with everyone and they kept talking about how we got together. I was blushing like crazy and everyone kept laughing as I continued to. I noticed that Riza was not here. 'That's strange' I thought. I shrugged it off, and we finally reached the school.

"I'll see you at lunch." I told Roy as I gave him a quick kiss and hurried off to class. Roy smiled before turning around, his friends in his way. They all simultaneously let creepy smiles dance across their faces. (AN: Creepy…. O_O)

"AHH!" Roy screamed and jumped. All of his friends circled around him. Roy stared at them wide-eyed.

"So Roy, what's going on with you and Ed? Huh?" Havoc asked. Roy just stared in confusion. Havoc sighed.

"Well, from what we heard from Al and Winry… you and Ed were… getting hot and heavy in your car last night." Havoc said, grinning at the last part of his statement. (AN: I love that line! XD) Roy flushed a deep red.

"I-I…Oh well would you look at the time! I'm going to be late! Bye!" Roy said as he dashed away. Havoc was about to yell his name but Roy was already gone.

"Damn! I really wanted to know what happened. We need to ask Al and Winry for more details." Havoc stated. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They all headed to class.

The rest of the day went pretty good for Ed and Roy except when Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Hughes kept asking them questions of what had happened in Roy's car. Fuery just kept quiet, but he secretly wanted to know. It was now the last class of the day, and everyone was there except Ed. Of course the guys kept ambushing Roy with questions. He sighed dramatically. Mrs. Izumi cleared her throat to get the classes attention. When the class did not listen she whacked a ruler to the board. Everyone jumped. (AN: I mean literally. O.O) Mrs. Izumi smiled knowing she won again. She cleared her throat again before speaking.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome…Envy." She said before she opened the door, showing a boy wearing a skort, a tight dark green sleeve-less shirt (which was showing off his stomach btw), and his crazy palm-tree hair. Envy took his seat in a random chair not caring about telling the class about him. A couple of seconds later Ed ran right through the door just as the bell rang.

"NO! I'm late!" Ed shouted as he fell to the floor. Mrs. Izumi just sighed.

"Don't worry, Ed. Because you have the highest grade in the class I won't count you late. This time." Mrs. Izumi said. Ed got up as his face brightened. Roy smiled at Ed.

"Thank you!" Ed said gratefully. Envy stared at Ed in amazement as a little bit of drool spilled onto his desk. Roy saw that and got the message. He glared at Envy. (AN: I love when Roy gets jealous!) Ed walked back to his seat next to Roy and smiled at him. Roy smiled back. Envy stared wide-eyed and then just glared at Roy. (AN: Basically Ed was sitting right next to the window. Roy is sitting to Ed's right side, and Envy was right behind Roy. They are all in the back of the classroom too.)

Class resumed again and Ed was staring out the window. Ed sighed. Roy noticed that and took out a piece of paper and started writing down something. He placed the paper on Ed's desk and it got his attention. He carefully opened the piece of paper.

"_Hey Ed, what's wrong? You're spacing out." _Roy's note said. Ed grabbed his pencil and wrote on another part of the note. He handed it back to Roy when he was finished. Roy opened the letter and read it.

"_Don't worry. It's nothing. I'm totally fine._" Ed's note said with a smiley face next to it. Roy smiled at the note. He passed the note back to Ed after he was finished writing. Ed opened the note once again.

"_Something tells me you're lying... On a different subject … where do you want to go for our first date?"_ Roy's note said with a little winking face. I blushed at that. Hughes nudged Havoc's elbow and pointed to me.

"Look, Ed and Roy are passing notes, and Ed's blushing again." Hughes whispered. Havoc and Hughes looked at each other and grinned evilly. Meanwhile, Ed was writing another message to Roy.

"_I don't know. Where do you want to go?" _Ed wrote. He handed Roy the note again. Roy started writing again. It took a couple of seconds longer than usual before Roy handed the note back.

"_Well, I was thinking tomorrow night we could have a romantic dinner on my uncle's boat. How about it?" _Roy passed the note again. Just then Mrs. Izumi announced that she was leaving to go get copies of the homework assignment since there aren't many copies. She said she would be a while, so we could talk. As she left the chatter started. I turned back to Roy.

"That would be perfect." I said, smiling. Roy smiled back and placed a kiss on lips. Everyone in the class saw that and ooh'ed. Roy and I blushed profoundly; we forgot we were in the classroom. Envy stared, his mouth hung wide open. I sat back in my seat, my blush still there. Everyone kept talking (mostly about our kiss) until Mrs. Izumi came back. We got our homework moments later, and the bell rang. Roy grabbed my hand as we walked out of the classroom talking. Al and the guys came over and we all started chatting. Envy snarled for he saw Roy grab my hand. School ended and we were all walking home. We kept chatting as usual.

"Hey, Roy. What were you talking about when you were passing notes." Hughes asked. I blushed. All of the guys (including Al) grinned.

"Nothing Hughes." Roy stated. All of them kept whining until Roy was about to explode. I knew he was in trouble, so I decided to intervene.

"All we talked about was where we were going on our first date." I said, while blushing. Roy blinked at me. The guys smiled.

"So… where are you going for your date?" Hughes said, while making kissy faces. I blushed once again.

"We're not telling Hughes. You'll probably come and take pictures." Roy stated. Hughes lifted a finger and was about to speak when he knew that was the truth. Everyone laughed. We kept on walking in the comfortable silence. When we got to Roy's house, Roy asked if Al and I wanted to come in. I was about to say yes, when Al reminded me that I had to clean my room. Roy didn't mind and he and his friends went into the house, but before bent down and kissed me. We waved goodbye before going to our house. We entered the house and put our bags by the door.

"Fooooooodddd…" I moaned as I walked into the kitchen like a zombie. Al sweat dropped.

"What do you want, Nii-san?" Al asked.

"Steak!" Ed shouted from the kitchen. Al sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Back at Roy's house, it was Roy versus Havoc on Halo. Havoc was struggling while Roy grinning happily. After an hour or two, there was a knock at the door. Roy already won the game so he went to answer the door; while Havoc sat in the corner sulking and Fuery pat him on the back.

Roy opened the door to find Ed and Al smiling up at him. Roy smiled warmly to the two boys.

"Come in." Roy said politely. Ed and Al both nodded before going in. The house was beautiful, it had a plush black couch, light blue walls, white doors and door frames; it had a 97 inch large screen TV, a chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling and the floor was covered in a dark blue carpet. My jaw dropped and so did Al's. Roy chuckled.

"It's seems you like blue." I said, still shocked about beautiful it was. Roy smiled.

"Yeah… that's the same reaction I when the guys saw my house for the first time too." Roy stated. It was now sunset and we were still hanging out in Roy's house. Roy grabbed me and pulled me into a hallway. Roy stared at me lovingly before kissing me. I moaned into the kiss. I put my arms around Roy's neck, and he did the same thing except it was my waist he had his arms around. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his middle. (Go RoyxEd! XD) Roy was startled at first, but then he deepened the kiss. My heart was beating faster, and a blush was going all over as things got more heated. As he started kissing my neck, I felt my temperature rise. I moaned loudly. Just then Al cleared his throat. (AN: Hey, sorry for getting Roy and Ed caught again, but I needed to because I needed to end this scene and something dramatic is coming up.) A blush quickly covered my body and same for Roy.

"A-Al! U-uh…umm…" That was all I could get out at the moment. Al just smirked. He ran back into the living room and told the guys what happened. They all started cheering; I blushed again for the 100th time. We walked back into the living room acting like nothing happened.

"Well, well if it isn't the lovers?" Havoc said all smug. Roy and I just glared at him. Roy grabbed my hand, and I stared at him in confusion.

"We'll be back in a while guys." Roy told the guys. They all smirked and nodded.

"Don't do anything too inappropriate." Havoc said. Roy grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him. It landed right to the side of his head. He shrieked and collapsed. Al and I started laughing. Roy grinned. We both left the house and started walking down the street.

"Where are we going Roy?" I asked him. He looked back at me and smiled.

"It's a secret." Roy told me while placing a finger on my lips. I nodded and kept walking until we got to our destination. Meanwhile, two black figures were following them in the shadows. They settled on the top of a tree.

"So Riza, what's the plan?" A familiar voice asked. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Oh, Envy. You showed up. I didn't think you were going to," She paused a minute before speaking again.

"Well, first…" She started before whispering the rest of the plan in Envy's ear, He nodded and grinned evilly.

"I like that plan." Envy stated. Riza smiled.

"Of course you will. You get Ed, and I'll get Roy." Riza said, grinning. Envy nodded before they started following them again.

Ed and Roy finally got to where they were going, they only thing that was different was that Ed had a blindfold on now. Roy leaded Ed up a hill. Ed tripped on rocks several times, but Roy always caught him. They reached what Ed seemed to think was the top of the hill.

"Okay, here we are. Take off your blindfold." Roy said. I took off my blindfold and stared in amazement. We were on top of a cliff that was overlooking the ocean, and dolphins were jumping in and out of the water. The sunset made the water shine an orange color. My eyes glowed, and tears of joy were flowing down my cheeks. Roy bent down and kissed the tears from my face. I blushed at that. I kissed him fully on the lips. When we broke apart, gasping for air and I hugged him tightly.

"I found this place about a week ago, and there were dolphins; which are your favorite animal, so thought I should take you here. From now on this will be our place." Roy said as he smiled at me. I stared up at him; both of us had love clearly shining in our eyes. We kissed once again, and we heard a thump. We both looked up to see Envy standing there with Riza standing at his side. Envy ran towards me, and I panicked. I transmuted my auto-mail arm into a blade, and ran towards him to try to stop him; only to be punched in the stomach. I gasped for air, but it was difficult to find. Roy glared furiously to Envy. He ran over to me.

"Ed! Ed! Are you okay?" Roy asked worriedly. I coughed harshly, but never answered. Roy stood in front of me before pulling out a glove and placing it on his hand. He snapped at Envy and fire shot out of his hand. Envy jumped, staring at Roy wide-eyed. Riza dashed behind Roy and kicked me in the stomach; Roy was distracted so Envy took a chance to strike and he hit Roy in the back of the head, making him collapse. I gasped, and clutched my stomach as the pain was too much. Roy and I were just barely conscious and we tried to reach out for each other, but we were stopped by two pairs of feet standing in our way, and we both drifted into unconsciousness…

TBC (To be continued)

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this far! *bows* I worked especially hard on this chapter! It was 15 pages! This is my longest chapter yet! XD I added Envy in here bc i thought it would be more suspenseful and fun. I have BIG plans for this story so keep reading! It's going to get good! I'm kind of surprised because I just started high school and I get a lot of homework and I still had time to do this! I just finished during physics. It's a good thing we had a substitute today. We just watched a video. Well, can you guess who I'm going to Motaku-con as? I'll give you a hint. It's someone from this story… That's all you guys are getting. Well if you can guess it then the next chapter will be dedicated to you! XD Well, thank you all for reading! I'll be posting soon! TTYL! R&R! RoyxEd forever! XD


	10. Complications

Chapter 10: Complications

I woke up feeling very sore. I pulled myself up, but stopped as the pain became too much. I winced and whimpered. I looked around the room until my eyes locked onto another's. I stared at the other person through the darkness, until my eyes got used to it. I gasped as I realized who it was. It was Roy. He had blood dripping down his face and arms. His arms were chained up to the wall and his gloves were not on.

"Roy! Are you okay?" I shouted as I tried to run to him, but was stopped by the chains on the walls that were holding my hands captive. He just stared at me with a sad expression. His eyes lost their onyx color.

"Edward… I'm sorry. I knew Riza liked me but I never thought she would take it this far." Roy admitted. I stared at him, before smiling.

"It's alright; you didn't know she was going to show up with Envy. It's not your fault." I told him. He looked at me before smiling.

"I love you, Ed." Roy told me with a smile on his face. I looked down shyly and blushed.

"I love you too." I said as my blush got bigger and wider. He smirked. Just then, the door slammed open and the people who got us into this mess walked in. Roy and I glared at them. They smirked. Envy walked over to me, and ran his hand over my cheek; I sat there, frozen in shock. Roy sat there, his blood boiling. Envy then licked my cheek slowly, savoring the taste. Roy's eyes flashed with fury, and he tried to get out of the chains.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. Envy smirked and started kissing my neck. I thrashed my head around trying to get him off. He wouldn't stop. I clapped my hands lightly before touching the wall, with a tap. A blue lightning spark came out of the wall, and a huge fist punched Envy in the stomach. He went flying across the room and into a wall. Roy blinked before nodded to me so I can let him go. I tapped my fingers again and I freed Roy. He ran up to Envy and tackled him before he could get to me. Riza ran up to me grabbed my auto-mail arm.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as she ripped off my auto-mail. Roy and Envy looked back to see what happened. Both of their eyes widened in shock, I was on the floor panting and losing consciousness from the pain, while Riza was standing above me holding my auto-mail in her right hand, and with her left hand on her hip.

"Get away from him!" Roy shouted as he ran up to Riza, and pushed her to the ground. My auto-mail flew in the air and Roy caught it. She snarled in annoyance. Roy unlocked my cuffs and picked me up bridal style. Envy and Riza both got up and got ready to charge. Roy put on his spare gloves (that were in his pocket btw) and quickly blew up the wall with his alchemy. Riza and Envy tried to run after him but he was already out of sight. (AN: Did I mention that Roy is a really fast runner?)

"Damn it! We almost had them." Envy snarled. Riza gave an angry frown.

"Don't worry, we'll get them. Let's go Envy." Riza calmly demanded. He nodded and they disappeared in the opposite direction Roy and I went. Meanwhile, Roy was running through the sewers. He looked down at me worriedly. My breathing had become rapid, my face was flushed, and I kept wincing in pain from time to time.

"It's okay Ed. I've got you." Roy told me to calm him down. I just whimpered. Roy finally came to an exit, and started running towards the hospital. Roy entered the hospital emergency room, and told the nurse what was wrong. She snapped her hands and a few moments later an emergency team laid me down on a gurney. I winced in pain. I was wheeled to the emergency room with Roy holding his hand the whole time.

"R-Roy." I managed to say. Roy looked down to see my worried expression. Roy smiled at me.

"Don't worry Ed; I'm not going to leave you." Roy said as he stroked my hair. I smiled at him. After the doctors treated me and took some tests, and I was lying down in a hospital bed. Roy was gone taking some tests to see if anything was wrong with him. I sighed. After 30 minutes Roy came back all cleaned up. I sat up and grunted in pain as Roy sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed.

"So are you okay?" I asked. Roy nodded.

"How about you?" Roy asked.

"Well, just a few fractures and bruises." I admitted. Roy looked at me with a sad expression. He put his head down.

"I'm sorry Ed. I didn't want you to get hurt. I should've protected you." Roy said as he lifted his head up. A single tear ran down Roy's cheek. I leaned into Roy and kissed the tear away. Roy blushed and I chuckled. Roy leaned in and kissed me sweetly. We broke apart and smiled at each other. Al and the guys burst through the door the next second.

"Nii-san! Are you okay?" Al asked as he hugged me. I nodded and he smiled. Roy and I told the guys of what happened. They all frowned angrily, and we all agreed that we needed to stay away from Riza and Envy at all times. The doctor came in, looking at his clipboard.

"Um…doc? When can I go home?" I asked. The doctor looked up and smiled.

"Well, nothing looks too bad. You can go home today if you want." The doctor stated. Ed smiled.

"Good. I hate hospitals." Ed told them. Everyone chuckled at me. I got up from the bed and started wobbling. Roy grabbed my hand to keep me balanced.

"Thanks. I feel really light-headed right now." I said, my head still spinning.

"That's because you lost a lot of blood, but don't worry we gave you a few blood transfusions." The doctor told us. Ed suddenly felt himself being lifted and squeaked. Roy was carrying me again.

"Thanks doctor." Roy said as we all walked out the door. We all were in the parking lot and Roy saw his car parked in the emergency parking lot. Havoc also brought his car so he could take Al and the other guys home. Roy thanked Havoc as Roy walked to the car. As we got to the car, Roy placed me in the backseat so I could lie down. I finally slipped into unconsciousness. Roy climbed into the front seat and looked back at me. I was sleeping peacefully, and Roy smiled.

Roy's POV

The car ride home was quiet, mostly because I was the only conscious person in the car. I looked back at Ed a couple of times. I smiled and thought to myself: _'everything's perfect because he's mine.'_ As I pulled up to my house I got out of the car, opened Ed's door, pulled him out and carried him into the house.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I opened the door. No answer.

'_Oh yeah! They said they were going on a cruise and they wouldn't be back for 3 months.'_ I put Ed on the couch. _'I wonder if I can take care of Ed until they get back… I better ask for permission first.'_ I went to the kitchen and got the phone. I dialed his mom's number and waited for her to pick up. After 3 rings she picked up.

"_Hello?"_ She asked.

"Mom?" I asked.

"_Oh, hello sweetie. What do you need?"_ She asked.

"Well… my _boyfriend_ got hurt and he has nowhere else to stay so can I keep him here until he recovers?" I asked nervously. The other line was silent. I then heard my dad shouting. I covered my ear. My mom cleared her throat before speaking again.

"_Ok sweetie as long as you behave yourself; and you have to tell us about your boyfriend when we get home, okay?"_ She asked.

"Okay." I said. We both wished each other a good-night and hung up. I walked back into the living room where I found Ed still sleeping on the couch. I smiled and lifted him up. I walked upstairs to my room and pulled out a two pairs of pajamas. I changed quickly and threw my laundry in the hamper. I quickly stripped Ed, blushing the whole entire time (AN: You know why. ;) Just kidding.) I hopped into bed with Ed and wrapped my arms around his middle as I snuggled into his neck and thought: 'This is how it should always be…' I soon fell into a deep sleep with a promise that I would never let Ed get hurt again.


	11. I'll protect you

Chapter 11: I'll protect you

Ed's POV

I was awakened by the sun hitting my lightly tanned face. I grunted as I sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and looked around, and something hit me. This wasn't my room! I started panicking. I felt something put their arm around me and I looked down. Roy was sleeping next to me. I blushed a bright red and tried to get out of the bed. I fell off and onto the floor with a crash. Roy quickly got up because of the sound.

"Huh? Huh?" Roy said sleepily.

"Ow…" I said. Roy looked down at me. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ed! I didn't knock you off the bed, did I?" Roy asked as he helped me up. I shook my head.

"I was just startled because I didn't know where I was, and…" I said as I whispered the last part softly. Roy leaned down to me.

"Huh?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"…and that we were in the same bed together." I told him while blushing.

"Oh. Well, I had to keep you somewhere. I was certainly not going to leave you on the couch." Roy told me. I nodded. I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday. I looked up and noticed that Roy was gone.

"Roy?" I called.

"I'm in the bathroom, Ed." Roy called.

"Um… what happened to my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, well I took them off so I could wash them." He told me. All of the blood in my body ran up to my face. I put a ripe tomato to shame.

"What?" I shouted. Roy head popped out from the door as he looked at me in confusion. I put my head down to cover my massive blush.

"Oh! Well… I had to or you might have caught a cold or got and infection." Roy said as a pink tint appeared on his cheeks. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um… how about I go make us some breakfast and you get dressed, okay? You clothes are on the dresser." He told me. I nodded and he left. I quickly changed and sat back on the bed. A few minutes later Roy returned with a plate of scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon and chocolate..._milk._ It may have chocolate in it but it's still… _milk._ Roy placed the food on my lap. I almost drooled over it. I started eating when something came to my attention.

"Roy… don't you want some?" I asked him. He only shook his head.

"No, I actually ate while I was making your breakfast." He told me. I nodded in understanding. After I finished eating, Roy took my dishes downstairs. I followed him, wanting to help with the dishes. Roy insisted he'd do the dishes. I pouted and headed towards the living room. I looked around and smiled. He really did have a nice house. I was really glad Roy was taking care of me. I did feel a lot better.

Roy's POV

As I walked back into the living room I saw Ed looking around, his expression was filled with amazement and curiosity. I grinned, swooped in and picked Ed up bridal style. He made a squeak so I started spinning, he started screaming and it only made me grin more.

"Ahhhh! R-Roy! Put me down!" Ed squeaked. I laughed. This kept going on for about 2 minutes until the doorbell rang. I chuckled as I let Ed down; he laughed and smacked my arm playfully. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed him. I ran towards the door, my head still spinning. I opened the door with a smile on my face. The next thing I knew, a fist collided with my cheek. My eyes widened as I fell to the floor.

"Roy!" Ed shrieked. He ran up to me and held me close to his chest. We both looked up to see who caused my injury. I looked up to see none other than…my dad.

Ed's POV

I looked up to see a man in his 40's. He was tall, and had brown hair, and had a muscular frame. A beautiful woman with jet black hair was behind him and she was yelling at him to stop while tugging on his arm at the same time. I guessed it was Roy's mom. He pushed her away too forcefully and she fell to the hard pavement. Roy's dad picked up Roy by his collar and slapped him.

"Roy!" I screamed. His father looked at me, and started walking towards me. I stared at him in pure terror with tears rolling down my cheeks. The next thing I knew Roy was in front of me, blocking me from the abuse.

"Move you, queer!" Roy's dad yelled.

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt Edward! I'm going to protect him no matter what!" Roy yelled back. I stared at Roy completely speechless. Roy's dad's eye twitched. He raised his hand so slap Roy again, when I jumped in front of Roy, and took the slap for him. I paid no mind to it and punched his dad directly in the nose. I heard a sickening crack and apparently it made him pass out. He fell to the floor with a crash. I was breathing heavily, and Roy was behind me completely stunned and shocked. I fell to the floor, clutching my cheek and Roy held me close. We soon heard some police, and ambulance sirens coming from outside. I assumed Roy's mom called the cops. Two police officers ran through the door and came up to us with worried expressions.

"Are you two okay?" One of the officers by the name of Seth asked. We both nodded. The other officer helped us up and took us outside. Roy's mother ran up to Roy and hugged him and me.

"Are you boys okay?" She asked frantically. We both nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't want this to happen." She admitted. I smiled at her and let her know it was okay. Two officers brought Roy's father out in handcuffs. He spotted us and growled. I flinched and Roy wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't think this is over you little gay-wad! I'll get you!" Roy's father yelled. My eyes widened in fear.

"Try it and I'll kill you!" Roy yelled back. His father glared at Roy before he was pushed into the police car. Roy and I were guided to an ambulance to take care of their minor injuries. After several ice packs later, we were looking better than they were before. Everything was cleaned up and the cops and ambulances were all gone. It was now sunset and I was standing on a hill that was overlooking the town. Roy came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned back into the touch, and I remembered something.

"Hey Roy. Why did your father hit you, and try to hit me?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. I could tell he didn't want to talk about this but he began.

"Well, he really hates gay relationships, he thinks it's unnatural and wrong, but I believe that it doesn't matter as long as you're in love." Roy admitted with a smile on his face. The sunset was shining off his face and he looked so beautiful. I smiled at him and he looked down at me with a smile plastered on his face. I'm guessing we were thinking the same thing because we simultaneously leaned in to kiss each other. Our lips finally met in a series of sweet kisses. Somehow I was up against the tree on the hill now. I moaned rather loudly, and that made Roy deepen the kiss. We pulled away and Roy smiled at me. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. He looked at me concerned.

"R-Roy we need to end this," I told him. His eyes widened.

"Ed? Why?" He asked worriedly. I put my head down as tears leaked down my cheeks.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt anymore! It's not worth it if you get hurt! I care about you too much!" I told him. Roy's eyes widened even more.

"E-Ed." Roy said as he tried to reach out for me.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I ran towards my house. Roy stood there with his hand still sticking out, complete shock on his face. I ran back to my house with tears streaming down my face. It started to rain so the rain washed away all of the evidence from my face. I slammed the door open and Al came to greet me by the door. I rushed passed him and ran up the stairs. He blinked in confusion before looking at the stairs. He could tell I was upset so he let me be. I slammed my door shut and slid down the wall, with my hands covering my face as I cried. _'It's for the best. I need to let him go. I can't hurt him anymore.'_

Roy's POV again

I stood there with no movement whatsoever. My ears were deceiving me. There was no way Ed just said that. The hurt look in his eyes was enough to break my heart. I clenched my fist. It started to rain really hard now. I looked up at the gray sky, watching the little drops of rain pelt my face. I took a deep breath.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" I shouted at the sky. I looked straight forward, with determination present in my eyes.

"I will fix this Edward. I will get you back. I will prove myself to you. No one shall stand in my way." Roy said as the sky let out a massive roar of thunder. With that promise in mind, I turned on my heel and walked into my house, ideas in mind on how to get Edward back.

TBC(To be continued)…

Hello, everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! And sorry about the ending, I didn't want to make it sad but I had to for a very important part for later. I had a serious case of writers block on this chapter. I don't know what happened. Well, just last Saturday I went to Motaku 2010 (an anime convention btw) and it was awesome! I had to go alone though because my friend was sick but it's ok! I also met Wendy Powell who plays Envy on FMA/FMAB! She took a pic with me and signed my Alphonse plushy I got there too! XD It was amazing! Well, I'm rambling. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye-bye! RoyxEd/EdxRoy forever! XD


	12. The Plan

Hey everyone! I'm back! Well, thank you guys for all of the reviews so far I really like them! So far I have no flames! XD So if you're a hater and you send me a flame, I'm gonna ignore them because haters are not worth it. Well on with the story! I also forgot to put the disclaimer in for all of my other chapters so here it is:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing put the plot of this story. Everything belongs to their original owners. I wish I owned FMA though…

Chapter 12: The Plan

For the next week or two Edward avoided Roy every time he had seen him in school and outside of school. It was killing Ed but he knows he had to stay away from Roy. Roy kept trying to talk to Ed but ended with failed results. When Roy told Al and Winry about their break-up, let's just say they were shocked beyond belief. They all made a pact to get Ed back together with Roy. But first, they needed an idea. So far they were not having any progress. Everyone in school knew about Ed and Roy's break-up. Envy and Riza were thrilled even though they had nothing to do with it. They were still curious about how they broke up and why. Ed's fan club was also thrilled, and so was Roy's. The RoyxEd/EdxRoy fan club (AN: I'm the leader of the club in the story btw. If you want to be part of the fan club just tell me in your review! XD) was very upset.

One day Winry and Al had just finished the drama session in the auditorium but before they could leave the teacher (Ms. Rose) stood at the microphone on the stage and cleared her throat.

"Great session today students. We are almost done with the choreography for Hairspray," she told us. (AN: I LOVE Hairspray!)

"Our annual talent show will be next month for any of you want to sign up, and if you know someone who will like to sign up let them know that sign up sheets will be here today and tomorrow during lunch, and after school." Ms. Rose announced. The bell rang and she dismissed us. Al and Winry walked out of the auditorium, thinking hardly. An idea popped into their heads at the same time.

"Roy should sign up!" They blurted out at the same time.

"Roy could…" Al started.

"…Ah! Roy could sing a romantic song for Ed! Roy could prove himself, and then Ed would take Roy back!" Winry exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Al said triumph. They set off to find Roy. The final bell rang and students flooded out of the school. Al and Winry found Roy sitting in the front of the school on a rock, looking up at the sky. They sprinted towards him.

"Roy!" Al exclaimed. Roy jumped. He turned to see Al and Winry standing next to him with big grins. He got suspicious.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked slowly. Al and Winry turned to each other and nodded.

"We found a way for you get Ed back!" Winry said, all giddy. Roy's eyes lightened up. He stood up quickly.

"Really?" He asked. They nodded.

"Okay, but you can't say no." Al told him. Roy paled a bit.

"Well, what is it?" Roy asked worriedly.

"You have to sing Ed a romantic song for the talent show!" Winry told him. Roy grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, I already wrote a song for him… but I was gonna sing it to him on our first date, and I'm kinda afraid to sing in front of large crowds…" Roy trailed off. He came back to reality when he heard a squeal. He looked to see Al and Winry looking at him with big chibi eyes. He flinched.

"Awwwwwww! That's so kawaii! (1)" They squealed. Roy chuckled and scratched the back of his head as a bright shade of red adorned his cheeks.

"Can we hear it?" Winry asked.

"It's a surprise." Roy told them. Winry pouted and Al nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna get a sign-up sheet." Roy said as he started to walk away. He stopped short and walked back to Al and Winry with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Um… where are the sign-up sheets being held?" He asked sheepishly. Al and Winry chuckled.

"There in the auditorium, Roy." Al said still chuckling. Roy thanked him and went to get a sign-up sheet. Al grabbed Winry's hand and kissed her cheek before they walked home. Roy entered the auditorium and walked down to the stage. Mrs. Izumi recognized him and greeted him as he walked in.

"Oh, hello Roy. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm here to get a sign-up sheet for the talent show." Roy stated. Her eyes widened in surprise. She walked over to the table and grabbed a sheet. She handed it to Roy and smiled.

"What are you doing for the show, Roy?" She asked. Roy leaned over to her and whispered in her ear,

"Well, I'm going to sing a song for Ed." Roy whispered, grinning slightly. Izumi smiled at him.

"I can't wait to hear it, and don't worry I'll make sure that Ed's there for your performance." Izumi reassured him. Roy thanked her and left the school to make the final touches to his song.

TBC…

(1) Kawaii= Cute

Thnx u for reading! I'm so sorry that this was late and so short. I've been really busy with school, and stuff, but don't worry! I got inspired to write 2 new stories! Go to my profile for more info. on my new stories! I promise to update regularly! Hope you'll review! RoyxEd/EdxRoy forever! *hands all of my reviewers Roy and Ed plushies and cookies* XD


	13. The Talent Show

Welcome back to High School Love! OMG, this chapter is 21 pages long on Microsoft Word! You guys owe me BIG TIME! I expect 10 reviews for this chappie! This is for all of my reviewers for all of my stories! Love ya guys! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but like every other Super FMA fan I wish I did... also I do not own Bruno Mars's song: "Just the way you are" either.**

I also will change the lyrics of the song a bit to fit the story btw.

Chapter 13: The Talent Show

The day of the talent show was nearing and Roy has already finished his song. Ed became really distant with his friends, and always in the library. He became more depressed as time passed. Al and Winry tried to cheer him up at home, but it always ended up with Ed locked in his room. Roy grew more worried about the blond, but couldn't talk to him until the talent show. He bought a ticket for Ed and was going to give it to Al so he could give it to Ed.

'_Now the problem is… after he hears my song… will he take me back?'_ Roy thought worriedly. He already knew Al and Mrs. Curtis would get Ed there somehow so he wasn't worried about Ed coming to the show. It was currently the last period of the day, and Ed had excused himself from the classroom to go to the bathroom. It was a total lie but he needed to be alone for awhile. He wandered through the halls completely oblivious to anything that might pop out of nowhere. As if on cue, Envy came up behind Ed.

"Hey chibi." Envy said coolly.

"WHO ARE YOU-" Ed started but was cut off by Envy placing a hand over his mouth. Ed finished his rant with a grunt and took Envy's hand off his mouth. The sin pushed Ed up against the wall and started rubbing himself against the blond.

"S-stop! Get off me!" Ed demanded. Envy just placed his hand on Ed's mouth once more.

"Come on, since your single again its ok." Envy whispered in Ed's ear. Ed tried to shout but the sound was only blocked out of all hearing.

"Let. Him. Go." A very angry but familiar voice said from behind Envy.

"Roy!" Ed gasped. He tried to run towards him but was pulled back by his ponytail by Envy. Ed was slammed against the locker and let out a shout of pain that made Roy cringe. Envy took Ed by his neck as if he was holding him hostage. Roy growled and pulled on his glove. Envy just started laughing.

"What…are…you…going…to do with…that?" Envy said between breaths. Roy smirked and snapped. Envy's hair immediately lit on fire. He yelped and brought both of his hands up to put the fire out. Ed ran to Roy and wrapped his arms around him, holding on for dear life. Once Envy put the fire out, his hair was slightly charred and looked horrible to say the least. He growled and pointed a finger at Roy.

"Look what you did! You bastard! This isn't over, Mustang! I'll be back for your little Ed!" He yelled before he disappeared out of sight. Ed twitched at the 'little' comment but ignored it and turned to Roy. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Ed found the courage to break the silence.

"T-thanks Roy. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." Ed said softly. Roy smiled down at him.

"No problem. I have to look out for you, after all," Roy started as he pulled out Ed's ticket. _'Well, I broke my promise of not talking to him until the talent show. But it is nice to hear his voice again…Should I give it to him?' _Roythought to himself. Ed noticed the ticket and took it.

"What's this?" Ed asked as he inspected the ticket. Roy came back to his senses and looked at Ed._ 'I'm gonna have to give him it now.'_ Roy thought and smirked.

"It's one of the talent show tickets. I want you to go." Roy told him. Ed looked up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's a secret. All I can tell you is that I will prove myself to you." Roy said as he smiled. Ed clearly missed that smile for he was entranced by Roy's eyes, that he didn't know when Roy waved his hand in front of his face. Roy grinned and clapped his hands. Ed came back to his senses and blushed for being distracted so easily. The bell rang and they said their goodbyes.

Edward had stayed after school because he was chosen to help clean the classroom that week. On his walk home he thought about Roy's invite to the talent show. He pulled it out of his pocket, glanced down at the ticket, and smiled while he walked into his house to find Alphonse already waiting for him. Ed dropped his bag by the door, and walked into the kitchen. Al was right on his heels.

"Hey brother. Anything happen at school?" Al asked rather quickly. Ed raised an eyebrow in suspicion but shrugged it off.

"Nothing much. Roy did give me a ticket for the talent show, though." The older Elric told the younger. In Al's mind he was cheering madly.

'_Yes! Good job, Roy! Whew! But I thought he was going to make me give Ed's ticket to him. Well, it doesn't matter." _Al thought. Ed walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. He walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a glass and poured himself a cup. Alphonse did the same but got milk.

"So, are you going to the show, Al?" Ed asked.

"Yea, I invited Winry too." Al said as he smiled brightly. Ed smiled back. Both Elric's sat at the kitchen table in silence. Al started drinking his milk, while Ed stared at Al's drink in disgust.

"Ugh…Al how can you drink that _stuff_?" Ed asked as he pointed to the milk for emphasis. Al put down his drink and stared at his brother.

"Because it's good for you." Al said, chuckling.

Al finished the rest of his milk. Ed finished his drink too.

"Well, it's really gross." Ed told him with obvious distaste lingering within his voice. Al just laughed.

"It's not funny Al! That stuff's nasty. It's basically cow piss!" Ed exclaimed. Al just laughed even harder. Both boys went up to their rooms shortly after. Ed laid on his bed and whispered softly,

"Roy…What do you have planned?"

It was the day of the talent show, and everyone was excited. For Ed, Roy, Al, Winry, and everyone else it was a free class period. All of the students who were not performing were chatting rather loudly about the talent show or just the latest gossip. Everyone who was participating in said talent show was practicing. Except for Roy, and this only made Ed more suspicious. Envy had a twisted grin on his face and looked over to Ed. Ed just gave him his coldest glare. Al walked over to Roy and whispered in his ear. Roy nodded and Al returned to his seat.

'_I wonder what that was about.' _Ed thought to himself. Suddenly, the principal Bradley's voice sounded from the speaker from above the room.

"_Attention students, could all of the talent show contestants please head down to the auditorium?" _Principal Bradley announced. Roy turned to Ed and smiled. Ed felt his heart skip a beat. About 1/3 of the people in the class left to the auditorium, including Roy. Ed wondered what Roy was going to do for the talent show. For the rest of the class Ed spent his time talking with Al and Winry trying to get answers out of them but they completely avoided the topic. Before they knew it, Principal Bradley's voice rang throughout the school yet again.

"_Attention students, the talent show will be starting in 5 minutes. Please use this time to get to the auditorium, and to use the restroom, for we have many participants. You may also buy tickets, and snacks at the door. Thank you."_ He announced. Ed, Al, and Winry got up and headed towards the restroom. Envy on the other hand, with his amazing shape-shifting powers (AN: Yes, Envy can shape-shift) knocked the guard out, hid his body in a random broom closet and took his appearance and stood at the auditorium doors. As students filed into the auditorium, Ed was having trouble in the restroom, basically he lost his ticket. Al and Ed searched every inch of the men's room. Winry stood outside and waited for her boyfriend and his brother to come out.

"Ed, Al, come on! We're going to miss it!" Winry called.

"Found it!" Ed shouted. The two siblings came out through the door, one with a happy and satisfied grin, and the other with a look of slight annoyance. The three teens headed towards the auditorium, only to be stopped when their tickets needed to be verified. Al and Winry entered, but the guard stopped Ed dead in his tracks.

"You can't enter." The guard stated. Ed looked at him in disbelief.

"W-Why not? I have my ticket." Ed exclaimed. Al and Winry looked at Ed and then each other.

"This ticket is fake." He said calmly.

"That's impossible." Ed replied as he folded his arms. The lights in the auditorium dimmed considerably, meaning the show was about to start. Ed started to panic.

"I have to get in there. Let me in!" Ed said as he tried to push passed the guard. He just kept his ground, not moving an inch.

"You have to let him in! His ticket's not fake! Please!" Al pleaded.

"I have to close the door now so please stand back." The man (Envy) asked Ed. Ed knew he couldn't beat him so he stood down. He closed the door, turned around and started laughing manically. Ed eyed the man suspiciously. Envy changed back to his form, and grinned at the shocked expression on Edward's face.

"Y-You!" Ed stuttered.

"Yes it's me. Didn't know I could shape-shift did you?" Envy asked.

"You bastard! Let me in!" Ed yelled. Envy just smirked.

"Now why would I do that?" Envy asked innocently.

"Because I have to see Roy! Now let me in!" Ed told the sin. Envy waved a finger towards him, and Ed bit his finger.

"Ow! Why you little…" Envy started.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT HE COULD DROWN IN A RAINDROP?" Ed yelled. Envy covered his ears throughout the whole entire rant.

"Ok…that was loud. Now let's just stay here. Ok?" Envy thought aloud. Ed just stuck his tongue out at him. Envy chuckled.

"Ah, Edo…I don't think you understand, you are not leaving my sight ok? If you do…well let's just say you don't want to." The sin smiled evilly as he pulled Ed into a closet and wrapped several chains around him and then locked the door and sat outside of the door. Obviously Ed started struggling.

"You can try and struggle but it's useless." Envy replied as he watched the blond chibi fidgeted with every move he made. About an hour later, Ed leaned his head back and sighed for he knew he couldn't get out of this one, but he would not dare give up. Ed smiled mischievously.

'_Time to put my plan into action.' _Ed thought to himself.

"Hey Envy?" Ed asked through the door.

"Yea, o'chibi-san?" Envy replied back. Ed twitched but held in his anger with tremendous willpower.

"May I use the restroom?" Ed asked through gritted teeth. Envy gave him a suspicious look before obliging. When Ed was finally freed, he stretched his arms and legs before heading to the bathroom. Envy watched the blond go the entire time and kept his eyes fixed on the door which Ed had entered.

"He's not gonna get away this time." Envy smirked. Little did Envy know that Ed had an escape plan that was useful to a man of his… stature (Ed: Are you calling me short? Me: Of course not! W-Why would you think that? -looks around nervously-) Ed grinned for he formulated a plan for freedom. He looked around the room and spotted an air duct.

"Yes!" Ed whispered for fear that Envy might hear him. He stood on the toilet and jumped up and down. After making several attempts to get through, he succeeded.

~Meanwhile in the auditorium~ 

Mrs. Curtis was looking for Ed throughout the seats. Roy's performance was next and she was started getting worried when she couldn't find her most gifted student. She spotted Al and Winry at the end of the 15th aisle. She hurried over to them as fast as she could.

"Alphonse! Ms. Rockbell!" Izumi exclaimed softly. Al and Winry snapped their attention from the acrobats on stage and turned it to their teacher.

"Roy's up next! Where's Ed?"She asked hurriedly.

"Well, he couldn't come in because the man at the door told him his ticket was fake." Al quickly explained. Izumi stared at him in shock.

"That's impossible! Roy bought a ticket from me!" She replied in a whisper. Al and Winry looked at each other with a mixture of confusion, concern, and suspicion. They all got up and headed towards the door but they were interrupted by the sound of the air vent rattling next to their feet. They all looked down as they watched Ed emerge from within the small space. Ed got up and dusted himself off.

"Ed! Where were you?" Winry exclaimed softly. Ed jumped up a foot in the air thinking it was Envy but turned to the side to find none other than his brother, best friend and teacher. He sighed in relief and quickly explained what had happened. Frowns appeared on their faces. Suddenly, applause rang throughout the auditorium and Principal Bradley came up to the microphone once again.

"That was a wonderful performance! Brilliant! *ahem* Now for our last act for the day…please welcome Mr. Roy Mustang!" Principal Bradley announced before he walked away clapping. The whole auditorium erupted in cheers, claps, squealing, and wolf whistles. Roy walked onto the stage and the cheers just got louder. Ed stared intently as Roy pulled up two stools and sat down on one in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I wrote this song for a special someone who is in the audience. It's called: "Just the way you are." So…would Edward Elric please come up?" Roy announced. Ed's mouth hung out as he stared. Al and Winry just squealed and Izumi smiled. Winry pushed Ed a little to get him moving. Ed gulped and clutched onto his shirt as he made his way onto the stage. Roy smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. Ed obliged. The crowd of people stared intently at the two students who had recently broken up. The song started and Ed stared at Roy confused. Ed had expected a slow song, but this song like the kind of song you'd expect at a party. Roy cleared his throat again before he turned to the blond and began.

"_Your eyes, your eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Your hair, your hair_

_Falls perfectly without you trying_

_You're so beautiful, and I tell you every day…_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment you, you won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that you don't see what I see_

_But every time you ask me "do I look okay?"_

_I say…_

The tempo sped up a bit and Roy gently cupped my cheek. I was mesmerized by the velvety smoothness of his voice that I didn't notice anything that was happening around me. It was like Roy and I were the only two people in the world. By the look on his face, it looked like he felt the same way. He smiled to me and sang,

"_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeeahhh_

_Your lips, your lips_

_I could kiss them all day if you'd let me."_

Ed blushed.

"_Your laugh, your laugh_

_You hate but I think it's so sexy."_

Ed's blush darkened, and several chuckles came from the audience from Ed's act of embarrassment.

"_You're so beautiful_

_And I tell you every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say…_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Boy, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

The tempo gradually slowed down and Roy's voice became softer; Ed on the other hand had warm, joyful tears descending onto his cheeks as Roy wiped them away with his thumb.

"_When I see you face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeeahhh."_

As the song came to a close Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and kissed him deeply, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Roy returned this kiss with the same amount of passion, maybe even more. The crowd stood up and practically cheered their frickin' heads off. The RoyEd club was cheering madly especially Presidents Lizzy and Puri-chan. (AN: I didn't forget about u Puri-chan! XD) They both took lots of pictures also. As for the Ed club and the Roy club, they all agreed that they good together so they joined the RoyEd club. Both males pulled apart and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Please take me back Ed. I don't care if I get hurt. I need you. And you are good enough for me, if anything at all I'm not good enough for you. Please." Roy begged as he stroked his fingers through Ed's hair. Ed chuckled.

"You idiot. Of course I'll take you back." Ed said as he kissed Roy again. They both smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart again and waved to the crowd who by the way was still cheering. Al grabbed Winry's hand and kissed her softly. They both turned to see Ed and Roy waving before they walked off the stage.

TDBC (To definitely be continued)…

Well, that's it! And no, this story is NOT over! I still have a few more chapters to go and I have finals on Monday. God, I hate finals! There's so much review work! For Algebra 1 we have to do a HUGE review packet! Thank the lord that it's not due on Monday because I know I'm not going to get it done until sometime later next week. Don't worry, after finals I will update my other stories a lot so be on the lookout! Thanks for reading again and I'll try to update during finals week and if I don't then I'll most definitely update sometime during Christmas break. I love Christmas! I just recently found out I got FMA stuff for X-mas and I am really anxious to find out what I got! Well, I'll stop here because I'm rambling. See you guys soon!

P.S: Next update is going to be for "He's a Neko?"

I'll be updating them in the order I started them in just to let you know! R&R plz! Thanks!

~Lizzy XD 3


	14. More Complications

I'm very sorry that this update is late but right now I'm working on 3 other stories! Also, on top of that I have a shitload of homework to do! I was gonna ask if you guys could give me an idea for this chapter but I got an idea at the last second. **There will be 2 or 3 more chapters before this story ends; then i will work on the sequel.** I'm running out of ideas here for this story people! *sigh* Well, enjoy the chapter!

**High School Love**

**Chapter 14**

Envy was pretty pissed when he found out that Ed had escaped from the grasp, and even more so as Roy and Ed got back together. When Ed and Roy walked in the hall they occasionally would pass Envy and while they received his hard, cold, and icy glare; Roy would squeeze Ed's hand in reassurance that he would protect the small blonde. They soon caught up with Al, Winry, and the rest of the gang as well. Riza had even given up on Roy and started dating Havoc. Envy also made several attempts to take (kidnap) Ed which failed miserably. For Ed and Roy, the more they spent time with one another, the closer they got. As the teens entered Izumi's class, the group of friends sat at the back of the class. Roy turned to Ed with realization plastered onto his face.

"Hey…I just remembered something." Roy whispered.

"What is it?" Ed whispered.

"I never took you on that date on my uncle's boat."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! A lot has happened."

"Yeah. I can get the boat this Saturday. Just you and me." Roy replied with that dashing smile Ed loved so much. Ed nodded in a daze. Roy noticed this and kissed him fully on his lips. When Roy pulled away, a massive blush adorned Ed's cheeks as he turned away shyly. Al and Winry just giggled. Ed sent them a glare and Al and Winry just smiled in reply. The bell rang and Mrs. Curtis entered the room. The class immediately quieted down and turned to face her.

"Good afternoon class." Mrs. Curtis announced.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Curtis." The class said in monotone.

"Well, I have an announcement. Since I am in such a good mood, we will not be having homework all week next week! And congrats to Roy for winning the talent show." Mrs. Curtis replied with a smile. All of the students cheered and patted Roy and Ed on their backs. Roy nodded his thanks and he and Ed grinned at each other. Envy glared from behind them. The rest of the hour went just fine and soon it was time to go home. On the walk home the best friends chatted away aimlessly. Roy and Ed agreed that Saturday would be their date and that Roy would pick up the small blonde at 7. As Ed and Al reached their house, Al ran inside but not before yelling,

"Don't take too long!" Al shouted as he ran into the house.

Ed was about to say something but got interrupted as a pair of lips crashed to his own. He moaned at the warm sensation that coursed through his body from the passion and love that came from the kiss. The taller of the two smirked into the kiss, while blonde poured as much of his love and feelings into the kiss as well. Several moments of mouth-sucking later, the two broke away to regain their breath. The couple said their goodbyes and parted ways if only for a couple of hours. Ed closed the door behind him, squealed and slid down the door with a blissful look on his face. Little did Ed know that Al was watching Ed the whole time. He had never seen his brother so happy. Al smiled and scurried out of sight to not be caught by Ed. A few minutes later, Ed got up and hurried off to his room to finish his homework.

* * *

Later that night, Ed and Al sat at the table eating dinner with little or no conversation at all. So Al decided to break the silence.

"So when you and Roy go on this date, am I going to be expecting you home?" Al asked with a wink. Ed's face flared up and he punched his brother lightly.

"Al!" Ed shrieked in embarrassment. Al only chuckled. Ed huffed and returned to his food.

"If you're not coming home I expect a phone call." Al replied with a smirk on his face. Ed's face flared up even more.

"Shut up Al." Ed glared. Al laughed. Once dinner was done and the dishes were washed, the two teens retired to their rooms for the night.

Saturday came quickly and Roy reserved his uncle's boat for the night. It was currently 6pm and Ed couldn't decide what to wear. There was a huge pile of clothes on the floor and when Al walked in the room and saw the mess, let's just say he had a disapproving look on his face.

"Ed, does it really matter what you wear?" Al asked, a bit annoyed but concerned. Ed looked up at him as if he grew two heads.

"Of course it's important!" Ed explained. Al rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans, a dark red t-shirt, a black jacket and presented him with the clothes.

"Here." Al said, shoving his older sibling the clothes. Ed thanked him and quickly got dressed, checked his appearance in the mirror but not before brushing his teeth and putting on mouthwash.

* * *

~Over at Roy's house~

Roy was also having trouble finding the perfect outfit. He scattered around his room trying to find his clothes and clean it up at the same time. After about 10 minutes of searching he found an appropriate outfit that consisted of black slacks, a crimson dress shirt and a black jacket that reached down to his ankles but not so low that he'd step on it. Like Ed, he brushed his teeth, put on mouthwash, combed his hair, and checked the time; only to find out he was supposed to be at Ed's house in ten minutes. He slipped out the door, hopped into his car, and stuck the key in the ignition. The car started spluttering and it wouldn't move. Roy cursed and went to check the problem. He checked every inch of the car and what he found shocked him.

Someone had stolen his car battery and slashed his tires.

On top of a towering tree, Envy sat with a grin on his face. He jumped down from the tree and slithered in the shadows until he reached Roy's car. In one swift movement he grabbed Roy and threw him into his car, locking all of the doors from the outside in the process. Roy banged on the windows.

"What the hell? You! Let me out you bastard!" Roy screamed. Envy just grinned. He shaped shifted into the form of Roy and only grinned more at the horrified look that flashed across the raven-haired man's face.

"Well, I have to get ready for my date. Have fun." Envy smirked as he dashed away into the darkness. For several minutes, Roy tried to get out of the car but had no such luck. He brought his legs up to his chest and whispered,

"Ed…"

* * *

~Back at the Elric house~

Ed was currently in the living room, awaiting Roy's arrival. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Ed dashed over to the mirror that hung next to the door and checked himself once again. He opened the door to find Roy standing there with a gentle smile on his face. Ed smiled and told Al he'd be back later and to not wait up. The couple left the house, hopped into Roy's car, and sped down the street. Back in the house, Al had a bad feeling about Roy when he showed up at the door; his eyes did not have that kind and gentle feeling in them. Realization slowly dawned on Al.

That was not Roy!

TBC (To be continued)

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this little installment of High School Love! This chapter is actually longer than most of my chapters, so I feel accomplished.

Ed: Why do I keep getting taken?

Me: Because things get more interesting when you get kidnapped.

Ed: Okay, fine. You don't have to be so blunt.

Me: -shrugs- I just tell it like it is.

Roy: I'm going to kill Envy.

Me: Roy, calm down. It's going to be okay.

Roy: No! He took my Edo! –pouts-

Ed: -hugs Roy-

Roy: Thnx my love. -kisses-

Me: Awwww! They're so cute together! XD Well, I'm actually surprised I updated this early. Anything for my reviewers!

**I want a total of 62 reviews for my story. We're already at 47, so just 10 more okay? **

Again, I hope everyone enjoyed! Remember to R&R!

Me, Ed, and Roy: We wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day! XD


	15. Another Author Note!

Me: Hello. ^^' Now you're probably wondering why this is not a chapter... well that's easy. It's because…I HAVE A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! DX I need your guys help. Give me some of your ideas to use for the story. We left off where Roy got trapped in his car by Envy, and then Envy disguised himself as Roy and took Ed on a date…right Roy?

Roy: Yep. –nods-

Me: Okay! Well, if you give me an idea for the next chapter (that I like) I will give full credit to you.

Ed: Yeah because if she didn't she'd be…PLAGIARIZING.

Me: ^^; Yeah, we've been learning about plagiarizing in school during the time we were writing our Holocaust paper for Comm. Arts (like a week ago).

Ed: So give us your ideas!

Roy: If you want another chapter, just tell us what you want to see…err, read.

Me: I'll get to work on "He's a…Neko" now. I'll also be checking daily for any ideas for this story.

Ed, Roy, and I: Sorry for the no chapter! See ya later! XD


	16. Sorry but Another AN!

Me: Hey guys! ^_^

Roy: Lizzy is sorry about this note being an update but she has something to tell you guys.

Me: Well unfortunately, this story didn't win the poll. :(

I'm deeply sorry guys but I will be finishing "He's a...Neko?" first.

Either way, I'd like you all to check that story out if you haven't already! It's RoyEd of course. :)

I think you'll like it a lot!

Roy: We're really and truly sorry you guys.

Ed: We really are!

Me: But the good news is that once that story is done, I'll be putting up the same poll again to decide what story's gonna get completed next! So hopefully you all aren't too mad at me!

Roy, Ed and I: Once again, we're so sorry! But please check out "He's a...Neko"! It's really good! Love ya all! :D

P.S: Happy Easter~! XD

~Lizzy


End file.
